<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pack Means Never Being Alone by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859454">Pack Means Never Being Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Bingo [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allison Lives, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Fluff Bingo, M/M, Season 4 and onward Never happened, canon divergent post 3B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter never noticed it until it was glaringly in his face. He didn't like when a Pack member was hurting so he was going to make sure that Stiles wasn't anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Bingo [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just Write! Fluff Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pack Means Never Being Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: 2012 (Post 3B)<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Up Through Season 3<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Cuddling<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter watched as Derek trained the other Betas. He was still a little weaker than he would like and fawned off on the training. Especially after one of Derek's flips had broken his back. Derek had been upset at it and forced Peter to stay with him for a week while he healed.</p><p>Stiles was training with Allison with a bo staff, and he was getting good at it. He got a few licks on Allison before she called it to the stop when Stiles was making small errors that he usually wouldn't. The boy had lunged into training to fight after the Nogitsune had been pulled from his body. He was careful in his fighting, and the bo staff was a good weapon for him.</p><p>Peter had one being custom made with Rowan wood for him. It was going to be enchanted to make sure that no one but Stiles can touch it and make sure that any wound given by it holds, even on Werewolves. It was why Stiles was training with Allison at the moment. Wolves will come later.</p><p>The night ended with the Pack putting themselves together again, and them all piled on various couches. The Betas were all in various stages of healing from the fights with Derek. Scott had ended up giving up his Alpha power to Cora to save her life because he found he didn't want it. It had been a moment that Peter never thought that Scott would actually do. He had given little thought to Scott during it all, but he had stepped up and done what was needed. Derek might not be the best Alpha, but he was at least a little better than one who was flailing in the dark.</p><p>"Come here," Peter said as Stiles tried to find a good position to settle into on the couch beside Peter.</p><p>Stiles looked at him and frowned. He didn't move much closer, but he did move close enough to where Peter could lay a hand on his neck. Peter felt the tension in Stiles' body that didn't go away even when the pain had gone.</p><p>The night ended with Stiles driving a few of the Pack home while Derek and Peter stayed at the loft.</p><p>"Derek," Peter said when Derek moved toward the stairs that would take him up to his part. Peter had wanted to stay close, so he had been camping out on Derek's couch instead of staying at his apartment. "Why doesn't the Pack touch Stiles?"</p><p>Derek looked at Peter in shock. "What?"</p><p>"Today, not a single one of them touched him at all after he showered. Well, no one but you and I."</p><p>"I hadn't-" Derek stopped, and he growled.</p><p>Peter knew that growl. Derek was upset with himself. Peter walked over and dropped onto the couch and inhaled, he was sitting where Stiles had been.</p><p>"When is Stiles' birthday?" Peter asked. Derek shook his head.</p><p>"Okay, so what do we know about him?" Peter asked next.</p><p>"Mother is dead. Has ADHD. Scott is his best friend."</p><p>"So it's been over a year. He's had to have had a birthday, maybe two since then. Did he talk about it at all?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Peter hummed. He looked at his phone and picked it up. He texted one of the numbers that he had in there that he didn't have attached to a name. A friend of his from a long time ago that worked in the hospital. He had connected with them again after he had come back from the dead. It was only a few seconds before an answer came back.</p><p>"Derek, what was going on April eighth last year?" Peter knew there was something about the date, but he couldn't put his finger on it.</p><p>"That was the day that everything went down with Gerard. The night of the game and Jackson being saved. Why?"</p><p>"Well, that would be why we didn't know. That's Stiles' birthday."</p><p>"I can't believe that he didn't..." Derek stopped and shook his head.</p><p>"What?" Peter asked.</p><p>"We were all dealing with so much. I stopped Isaac from berating Stiles at one point but never really did anything else. Stiles had complained about how his back was hurting still from the night in the police station, and Isaac mouthed off at him that others had different pains, and you didn't see them complaining. I heard it and yelled at him in private about it."</p><p>"The back issue that he ended up having to go and see a doctor about and had several rounds of massage therapy because his muscles were so sore that not even muscle relaxers were fully taking care of them? That issue?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So he turned-" Peter stopped and frowned. "There is no way his father let him drive before that, so he turned seventeen, which means that in just under two weeks, he turns eighteen?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard Lydia mention once that he was supposed to be a grade above, but he didn't do well after his mother died and hung back to be in the same grade as Scott. Jackson called Scott Stiles' security blanket."</p><p>"You know, with as much as Jackson hated Stiles, I never heard him bring that bit up."</p><p>"I think that Jackson had a few soft spots, and the death of a parent was one of them. I know that Lydia texted Jackson about the Nogitsune, and last I knew Stiles and Jackson were texting some about it."</p><p>"You took care of the Eichen bills and Stiles's scan, right?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Yes, of course, I did. I'm not sure why no one has asked. I wanted it kept secret, but you know that Stiles doesn't allow that kind of stuff to just happen."</p><p>"The Pack touches each other, but they don't touch Stiles. He touches them, but I don't remember even seeing that lately."</p><p>"I'll watch closer next time. We are all doing a meal together later this week. We should figure out something for Stiles' birthday."</p><p>"Hmm." Peter left it at that. He had never thought too much about Stiles' age and what it would mean for him to be older. Peter was a master manipulator, he had to be to protect the Pack. To protect his family. If he had been around more instead of off doing errands that other members of the Pack could have done, he might have saved everyone and killed Kate.</p><p>Stiles' birthday fell on a Sunday, and Peter was looking forward to the Pack meal that Derek had put on. It was simple, just burgers and various snacks. Curly fries that Derek baked in the oven, not nearly as good as ones that were gotten from restaurants that deep-fried them but good enough.</p><p>The birthday boy had been told a different time of arrival so that everyone was there before him.</p><p>Only by the time that Stile arrived, there were only two people there. Deputy Parrish, who they still aren't sure what kind of supernatural creature he is and Stiles' father. Who was still reeling a little bit from the supernatural reveal.</p><p>Peter had been helping him figure out more and more cases, and seven so far had been closed out. None of them had all that happy endings, but at least it was marks off of the Country Sheriff's book of unsolved cases.</p><p>"Pretty lacking dinner, Derek," Stiles said as he looked at the four others who were there.</p><p>"Sorry," Malia said as she slipped in the door. She was carrying a box with a bow on top with a smile on her face. "Happy birthday!"</p><p>Stiles looked down at the present as Malia handed it over. Peter smiled at her when she looked at him, confused. Noah walked up behind Stiles and took the present and slipped it into Stiles' hands before pulling his son over to a corner of the room. Peter was unashamed as he listened in on what was being said.</p><p>"Stiles, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Scott and Kira are on a date. He told me to tell Derek that he was sorry he couldn't make it. I guess I just kind of forgot my birthday."</p><p>"What kid isn't counting down the days until they are eighteen?"</p><p>"I've been researching that thing we talked about. And I forgot but Scott...he's not forgotten a single birthday, until last year. How did Malia know? How did anyone know?"</p><p>"Well, I can't answer that, but when Derek invited me, it was with the knowledge that this was for your birthday, at least to me."</p><p>"I told everyone that it was a birthday celebration. I assumed that at least Scott would know." Derek's tone was barely hiding anger.</p><p>Stiles turned and looked at Derek and then Peter with a glare.</p><p>"And I think that tonight it can be a little more relaxed than it would normally be, at least for the two humans. Derek, do you still have that good scotch?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Oh, I see. Everyone, but the birthday boy gets to drink." Stiles' tone was snotty, but at least it wasn't full of sadness anymore.</p><p>"Oh, I figured that you could get drunk, and I'll call you out of school tomorrow, provided that you stay here. At least here, there are two werewolves who can make sure you won't choke on your own vomit."</p><p>"Glady, Noah," Peter said before Derek could say anything else. Derek, though was nodding his head in agreement. It wasn't going to be the best, but it could be done. Derek would probably give up his bed.</p><p>Peter's attraction to Stiles had always been more of his mind and his loyalty. His loyalty to someone who Peter was pretty sure was going to find himself at the wrong end of Stiles' anger the next time something was brought up.</p><p>The party lasted probably longer than it should have even though everyone was just talking. Cora showed up on time for when she had told Derek that she would be there. She had been out with friends she hadn't seen since the fire, and since she was officially alive again, she could do things that she wanted. She was enrolled in college, staying local. It was enough that Peter was pretty sure she was happy being under Derek's protection.</p><p>Stiles was drunk quickly, given that he wasn't eating all that much given how much he was talking. Peter wasn't sure which he liked better, Stiles' long fingers as he told everyone about stupid things he had done on his birthday before or his mouth as he talked or shoved his food into it.</p><p>"So, what did you do last year?" Cora asked when there was a lull in conversation from Stiles.</p><p>"Um..." Stiles looked at Derek and frowned before slumping. Noah handed him a new glass of Coke with scotch in it. "Well, I scored the winning goal in the lacrosse game for my team, did pretty well, and then I was kidnapped and beaten by an old man with issues as a warning to Scott who never noticed."</p><p>That sucked what fun there had been in the room out of it. Stiles took a long drink of his Coke and looked at his father, who looked pissed off.</p><p>"Well, I ended up having to give the bite to that old fucker," Derek said as he tipped his bottle of beer at Stiles.</p><p>"I had to ram Jackson with my Jeep."</p><p>"Was that a good or a bad thing?" Peter asked, which sent Stiles into a fit of giggles. He slumped over on the couch, leaning into Peter's shoulder.</p><p>"You are funny, Uncle Creeper," Stiles said. He yawned and grabbed his burger to finish eating it. By the time it was gone, Peter was pretty sure that Stiles was only awake because he wanted to be.</p><p>Peter shifted a little and raised up his hand to card it through Stiles' short locks. Stiles hummed, and his eyes closed. In just a few minutes, he was asleep.</p><p>"Show of hands who is happy that Scott's no longer an Alpha?" Cora asked.</p><p>Everyone in the room raised their hands.</p><p>"I'm new to all of this, but still, how in the hell is anyone following Scott?"</p><p>"It's teenagers who have finally just now gotten someone that they actually listen to," Noah said.</p><p>"Scott has blamed Derek for everything wrong in his life even though me biting him had nothing to do with Derek, and yes, Derek was an asshole for even letting Scott think that killing the Alpha who bit him could cure him. That's how Vampires work, he would have just been an Alpha long before now. He only listened to Stiles when his plans failed. Scott didn't even tell Stiles about his plan for Gerard or care that Stiles was hurt that night."</p><p>"What?" Derek asked, looking at Peter.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Stiles told me about that. No one, but you asked him how he was doing with his injuries that you could smell. I mean, I know that Scott took the short bus to werewolf school, but that boy's ability to see what is in front of him took a long trip away from him and didn't come back."</p><p>"So," Noah said when the conversation died down a little bit. Cora was half asleep in a chair, and Parrish had already left for the evening. "I called my insurance because I never got bills for Stiles' stays in Eichen or for his scan."</p><p>"Oh, really? Did they lose the paperwork?" Peter asked.</p><p>Stiles moved on the couch, his body straightening out, and he tipped down to lay his head on Peter's thigh. Peter waited for him to settle fully before he started to play with his hair again.</p><p>"I can pay for my kid," Noah said.</p><p>"And we understand that, however, he was only there because of what the Darach did. He was only there because of what he went through to get you back, Noah," Derek said.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Pack takes care of Pack. Werewolves heal themselves, but our Pack always had humans in it. There was also a medical fund to cover the things that insurance didn't. I didn't even think about it before making sure it was paid for. Neither you nor he should shoulder that burden. The Hales have always had money, and right now, we have a lot of it from the insurance payout for the loss of life in the house fire. I don't spend that money on myself at all. I have the money that was Mom and Dad's to live off of. I own this building." Derek leaned forward. He looked Noah in the eye. "I have enough money to send every single Pack member to college in the money that's just been gaining after the family accountant started to take care of the insurance money. It's just sitting there, and I won't spend it. Peter has an apartment downtown, that's where Cora is staying. It's just me here in this building, but I plan on making sure that there is a place for everyone to stay if they need it. It just got a little sidetracked with the Alpha Pack last year. I don't give a shit if Stiles prefers Scott to me. He's my Pack member, and I make sure that he's cared for."</p><p>Noah rubbed his hands on his face and nodded his head. He looked at both Peter and Derek before he leaned back and relaxed.</p><p>"What else do you have planned for him?" Noah asked.</p><p>Peter laughed and looked at Derek with a grin on his face.</p><p>"Well, tomorrow, Derek plans on hot wiring his Jeep and taking it to get it rebuilt inside. The parts are all ordered in. Derek borrowed it one day while he was at school and had it looked at, so they knew what was going on."</p><p>"It's cheaper to buy a new vehicle."</p><p>"We understand holding onto the last thing that you can of your family. His memories of his mother might fade with time, but his memory of her in the Jeep will always be there. "</p><p>"You don't need to hotwire it. Just get the key from inside of the house. There are three spare sets on the hook inside the door. I swore that he was going to lose the keys and made sure that we had a few spares. He's never lost the keys, even after chasing creatures and all of that, he's kept the one set. Though I kind of wish, he would lose it."</p><p>"Why?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Because he has more keys on that ring then he should have. Probably even keys to your guys' places." </p><p>"You are serious, aren't you?"</p><p>"Stiles has keys to places in his possession that no one should have. I have tried to take them, and he just finds them again. I still have no clue how he had gotten nearly as many as he has." </p><p>"Ah, that would be where my spare key went to," Peter said. </p><p>Noah nodded his head.</p><p>Derek made a huffing noise, and Peter figured that he had more than a few keys missing that he was now figuring out where they had gone. "He's got a key to my Camaro as well as my SUV."</p><p>"See. He's like magic with that stuff, and he has been since he was a kid." Noah looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "I should get back. He's staying here all night, right?" </p><p>"Yes. We'll put him in my bed and feed him up when he wakes up. Uncle Peter has perfected the hangover food from before." </p><p>Peter nodded his head that he did have a good grasp on that kind of food. Noah said his goodbyes and thanked them both for taking the time to care enough about his son. Noah had planned a meal for Stiles and his friends but had allowed Derek and Peter to take over the whole thing when Derek had called about it. </p><p>"You got him?" Derek asked as he started to clean up. They had all been reasonably neat with everything, but it was still a lot of food to take care of. There was a lot left, but that would mean leftovers for the next while. Peter was okay with that. It was a hell of a lot easier to do that than to make more food. Peter figured that the next week was going to be emotional.</p>
<hr/><p>The sound of the door slamming open and then shut drew Peter out of his work on the laptop. He was just about to look to see who it was when the backpack dropped down into the chair across from the couch, then Stiles was throwing himself down onto the couch and dropped to where his head was lying on Peter's thigh. Derek appeared on the stairs seconds later, and he looked like he was ready to throw down. The scent of Stiles followed, and it was full of absolute anger. Peter looked down at his cell phone and grabbed it to text Noah that they had Stiles and that a check with the school might be a good idea. Peter could smell blood, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. It's was Stiles' blood.</p><p>"Are you injured?" Derek asked after he jumped from the side of the stairs to land on the floor. He walked over to sit on the coffee table. </p><p>Stiles held out his hand but didn't say a thing. His knuckles were bloody, and Peter was pretty sure that a few fingers were broken. Derek took the hand carefully and felt around, making Stiles hiss. </p><p>"Do you want to go to the doctor?" Derek asked.</p><p>"No. They won't do anything but give me pills and wrap my hand. I can do that so that I don't hurt the broken fingers, and I can take over the counter stuff. I don't want narcotics. They make me feel like the Nogitsune has taken me over again." The words were stilted like Stiles was forcing them out. </p><p>"Do we need to worry about someone at school?" Derek asked as he pulled one of Stiles' fingers out straight. </p><p>Peter heard the snap of the finger going back into place. Peter wanted to reach out and drain his pain, but he couldn't. Not until Derek was done fixing him up. Once it was all done, Peter could take the pain in his hand and allow it to heal up a little better. </p><p>"No, I punched a locker and then a wall. The principal saw me but didn't say anything when I explained what had happened and how I had chosen to get my anger out that way. He wasn't happy, but he was happy about my choice of deflection. He met me outside of my last class and walked me to my Jeep, supposedly discussing my health after my issues in the fall." Stiles whimpered when Derek straightened the last finger, popping it back into place and fixing the break. He helped Stiles flex his fingers a few times. Stiles answered Derek's questions about the pain and how it felt when he was flexing them. Then Derek got up and went to grab the new medical kit that they had gone out and stocked up on. There was on at Peter's as well. It was a simple kit but good enough for what they might need for Stiles. Peter had even looked up and had been playing with doing neat stitches using pig parts that he got at the butcher when he picked up the meat for the family for the week. Afterward, he removed the skin, and they cooked it, but it was good enough that he was pretty sure that he could do them well enough. </p><p>"And why did you punch a locker?"</p><p>"It was better than punching a werewolf?"</p><p>"What happened?" Derek asked when it seemed like Stiles was playing dumb to Peter's question.</p><p>"Scott wasn't in school on Tuesday, something to do with something. He wasn't that good at explaining it. So I didn't see him until today. I was talking to Malia about how backed up the DMV was on Tuesday when I went to get my new license and how the one person kept on trying to get me to jump the line, but I didn't mind waiting. I mean, if it was more important than just my ID, I would totally do it, but I was able to work on homework sitting there. Scott wanted to know why I went to the DMV, and I told him so I could get my new license. He wasn't happy that I hadn't reminded him of my birthday. Then he was pissed when Malia pointed out that Derek had thrown him a party and invited everyone to it, but no one but her showed up. Then Malia pointed out that only the Hales, Parrish, and my dad was there. Scott started to demand to know why Derek would even throw a party for me. It wasn't like I was really Pack, and Derek should be only doing that for Pack. That really pissed of Malia. Allison ended up pulling him away from me."</p><p>"Humans have always been Pack. Yes, you can't fight like us, but you do things that we can't. Like breaking mountain ash circles," Peter pointed out. </p><p>"You also keep us human," Derek said with a smile as he started to spread the cream over Stiles' fingers before he wrapped the hand up so that he couldn't bend them all that much. </p><p>As soon as he was done, Peter reached out and clasped his wrist, draining the pain from just the breaks. He left a few other aches in Stiles' hand as a reminder that he shouldn't do something stupid with it. </p><p>"Excuse me, I'll be back in a little while, and I'll grab dinner before I do. Thai or Chinese?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Chinese," Stiles answered before Peter could say the same thing.</p><p>"Noodles?"</p><p>"Yes!" Stiles called out before he yawned. </p><p>Peter pulled Stiles a little to where he could rest more comfortably. He placed a pillow on Stiles' chest and draped his injured hand over it and smiled when Stiles started to fall asleep. The pain drain was doing well on that front to keep Stiles out like a light. At least the hand that he hurt was not his right hand. He would be able to work on school work. Peter texted Noah to tell him that he had broken a few fingers when not punching Scott. He wasn't going to be shocked if Noah showed up. Peter then texted Derek to add on the typical meal that Stiles wouldn't frown at for his father. </p><p>Derek and the Sheriff arrived at roughly the same time. Peter could hear them talking as they walked down the hallway. Derek handed Peter his food, and the smell of it drew Stiles out of the sleep that he was in. He tried to sit up and nearly used his bad hand, but Peter caught him in time. He ended up pulling Stiles up to lean his back against his shoulder and side. Derek handed him his food and allowed him to get it open before he handed over a fork. Stiles used his bad arm to hold the food and then dug in. The smell of garlic from his food filled the room. </p><p>"Melissa is going to do a scan on you when you are done eating. She's got things set up to where you are going to get a simple exam, and the bandage doesn't have to come off," Noah said.</p><p>"Just an X-Ray?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Yes. It's going to be done like it's an outpatient service. I'll drive you. I know your right hand is fine, but you can't tell me you can use your left to turn the wheel if needed. Derek's offered to take you to and from school if you don't want to take the bus." </p><p>"When did you talk to Melissa?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"I didn't. Derek did. He went to see what could be done. Since you are over eighteen, it helps, but I would still like to be told when you are going for stuff like that."</p><p>Stiles nodded his head so hard that Peter could feel it shaking the couch. Silence came over the room as they all started to eat their dinner. </p><p>"Do you have any homework?" Noah asked. </p><p>"Got it done already. Just a little reading and the paper I can't do until I get a few books, and I already ordered them from the library. Called them, and they'll call when they get them in. She said this Friday; hopefully, they would be in. I worked ahead in math and got the work for the week done during math since today was one of the days where everyone could work on stuff and get help if needed instead of an instruction day to make sure we all understand everything. Turned it all in as well."</p><p>"Good." </p><p>"Here," Derek said a few minutes later, and he had a few pills in his hand. Peter recognized them as Advil. He also handed over a bottle of water. </p><p>Stiles took the pills and popped them into his mouth and drank half of the bottle before setting it down and finishing off his food. He looked at his father, who nodded. </p><p>Peter watched them go, and he wasn't sure that he liked Stiles leaving while he was in pain. </p><p>"I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit tonight. As long as you use the door and not the window," Derek said.</p><p>"You do not need to turn into a meddler." Peter glared at him. </p><p>"You are good for him, and he's good for you. You've become more settled in your body, and you've been getting better faster."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You lasted longer the last time you and I sparred. You are hitting harder. It's not me. It's been since you've been around Stiles more. You feel like you are more Pack with him, and I understand that. We are still working on things between us. Your wolf trusts him more than it trusts me. It'll come with time. You two have a Pack of two inside of the Pack, and that's fine."</p><p>"I didn't notice."</p><p>"No, I didn't think that you did. It's why I'm saying something now about it. He lets me touch him, but he goes to you when he wants to feel safe. He went right for you when he got here. He wanted you to be with him."</p><p>"He let you bandage him, though."</p><p>"Yeah, with you right there. Just don't be the asshole you normally are."</p><p>"I haven't been with him since he coughed up bandages." Peter knew that he wasn't saying anything that Derek didn't already know. Just like Derek was telling him not to be an ass just for being an ass's sake.</p><p>Peter spent the better part of two hours debating what he wanted to do before he finally got up and left. He could feel Derek's smirk from across the room. He stopped and picked up a milkshake for the three of them before finally making himself quit dawdling. Noah opened up the door to the house before Peter got out of the car. He was leaning in the doorway and smiling at Peter. </p><p>"I wondered which of the Hales I would see tonight. Cora stopped by last night. She didn't stay long, and she didn't bring milkshakes."</p><p>Peter held out the malted caramel one for the Sheriff. He took it and sipped it before humming. </p><p>"I guess Stiles has done a rant on how disgusting mine is?" Noah asked with a smile.</p><p>"He has. It was quite entertaining as about three seconds later, he dipped curly fries into a chocolate milkshake."</p><p>"Salty and sweet, not that different from salted caramels or chocolate covered pretzels, but yes, he does adore that more than anything in the world. He's in his room brooding. He yelled at me. I know that he's eighteen, but I worry about him. If he stays with any of you, just have someone text me. He doesn't always text me about things like that. He kind of got used to not doing it because I always assumed he was at Scott's, but after the issues last fall, I worry more than normal."</p><p>"Of course, I'll make sure that my niece and nephew know."</p><p>Noah nodded and waved for Peter to head up. Peter looked outside at the rental car that was there. It was what Stiles had been driving, but with his hand, Stiles probably wouldn't be doing it anymore. The Sheriff probably had a deputy get it from the school, given that Stiles had talked to Derek's after school. </p><p>"Any word on the Jeep?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Another few days. A few lines were more degraded than thought, and so it's going to take a little longer. Derek checked in just before Stiles got there this afternoon, and it all kind of went out of our heads. What did the doctor say?"</p><p>"No sports or driving for at least a week to give the fingers time to heal. The breaks are minor, and there are two hairline fractures. He said it looked like a few fingers had become dislocated, but they were put back well. He assumed that Stiles had just done it, but I figured that it was one of you two."</p><p>"Derek. He's good at that kind of thing. He's good at a lot of things like that really," Peter said.</p><p>"Maybe he should look into nursing programs and the like. I'm sure that doctor is too much of a commitment away from here and the Pack, but there is a good nursing school about half an hour away from here."</p><p>"I'll tell him. I know he finished up a degree in New York just before coming back here. He doesn't venture a lot of that information, so I haven't pushed."</p><p>Noah nodded and dropped down onto the couch before he unpaused the game that he was watching. Peter watched it for a few seconds before he slipped up the stairs. He knew the layout of the house. Everyone in the Pack did, Derek had made sure of that post-Nogitsune. They all used the door more than anything else. Even if Derek liked to try and give Stiles a heart attack by just sitting outside of the window at dusk. Derek had taken to trolling the younger man on occasion, but Stiles got him back just as much. It was something that gave them both peace, and Peter was all for his nephew being happy again. </p><p>Stiles was lying in bed with a fiction book in his hand; he had his wrapped arm on his stomach with a pillow under it. It was close to how he had been laying on Peter before. It warmed up Peter just a little bit to see him like that. He knew that he would have to confess feelings at some point, but he was going to keep those as close as he could. He had no clue what Stiles' feelings were about anything. He knew that he smelled arousal when he was around Peter and Derek, as well as a few other men in town, but it was not something that meant he wanted more than that.</p><p>Peter shut Stiles' bedroom door so that the sound of them talking wouldn't waft down to his father. Peter had no issue with the man hearing them, but he was worried about what Stiles would think. </p><p>"Hey," Stiles said as he closed his book after getting a slip of paper inside to mark his spot. He looked at the milkshake in Peter's hands. "One of those for me, or are you being an asshole?" Stiles asked. </p><p>"Peanut butter Oreo," Peter said as he walked over and dropped to sit on the edge of Stiles' bed. He handed over the cup and waited for Stiles to take a long drink of it before he started talking again. "Do you need a pain drain?"</p><p>"No, the doc gave me a prescription for Advil. It's just like taking four of the other pills, but there is an extra anti-inflammatory in it. It's doing a pretty good job. So, why did you come over."</p><p>"I was worried."</p><p>"That Scott would sneak in the window to talk to me? Yeah, I have that shut and locked. He's gonna have to face Dad if he comes around." Stiles chased the straw to get it back into his mouth, and Peter had to look away from him. </p><p>The knowledge that Stiles was eighteen weighed heavily on Peter's mind. It was enough that he wasn't sure that he could make the first move at all. He had morals, some of them might not be like the morals that normal people had, but he knew the kinds of things that were done to younger people that fucked them up for life. Derek was a prime example of that. He was someone who had been happy and fine, and then Kate Argent had happened to him, and everything had turned to shit. Peter wondered if Stiles had feelings for anyone. He knew of his crush for Lydia Martin, but being close to the young woman had dashed all of that. Peter was pretty sure that Stiles had been using her as a cover. </p><p>Beacon Hills was pretty open-minded, but even the few very out and proud kids that Peter had heard of were bullied some. Stiles would have done what he could to make sure that his father didn't worry. Pining after a girl like Lydia would have done that. </p><p>"Come on, cuddle," Stiles said as he pushed himself up to sit against the head of his bed. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Pack," Stiles said, but his eyes said something else. His eyes showed that he wanted it. Might even need it. Being near Pack members didn't soothe humans the way that it did wolves, but there was something to be gained by it. </p><p>Peter set his milkshake down on the nightstand and took off his shoes. He slipped into the bed, and Stiles was leaning against him quickly. He cuddled close before drawing a laptop from somewhere. He queued up something to watch on it. He sucked on his milkshake until it was gone, and then Peter handed him his to finish off. It had been Peter's plan all along and why he had gotten a peanut butter one. </p><p>Stiles was asleep before the second episode of the show that he had started up on his laptop. Peter didn't have the heart to move away, though. </p><p>Just after ten, Noah stuck his head in the door and looked at them. Stiles had slipped down to lay his head on Peter's thigh, and Peter was playing with his short hair. It was good. It felt right.</p><p>"You are going to have to tell him that you love him one day." </p><p>"I think it's best that I accept that first and then tell him." Peter looked down at him. </p><p>"You might have fooled everyone into thinking you are heartless, but I know heartless people. I've seen them in my life more than I would ever want. You are anything but Peter Hale and letting people know that would not be the end of the world."</p>
<hr/><p>Something pulled Peter out of dreamland, and he couldn't figure out what it was until he felt coldness all over half of his body. He grabbed the edge of the blanket to pull back over him, but it was stuck. Peter frowned and opened his eyes. The room was only lit up but the light of the nearly full moon. He could hear Cora's breathing from the other room but also breathing in his room. Right in his ear. He looked to the side to see Stiles' head on the pillow next to him. </p><p>Stiles was dead asleep, something that he didn't do easily. That meant he had been in Peter's bed for a while. Long enough that his body was warm from Peter's warmth. He had slipped into Peter's apartment and into his bed without waking him up. Which was something only the closest of Pack members could do. </p><p>Peter reached out for his cell phone and found three messages. One from Derek and two from Noah. He opened up Derek's message first. It was just asking if he had Stiles. Peter didn't respond but instead opened up Noah's. The first was the same as Derek's, and then the second was Noah telling him that Derek had checked out Peter's apartment and knew that Stiles was there. Noah thanked him for taking care of him and that he would explain as soon as Peter called him the next day. </p><p>Dropping his phone back to the nightstand, he tugged on the blankets harder and made sure to cover his body before he let himself drift off to sleep. </p><p>The next morning, Peter woke up to the feel of Stiles in his arms. They were both on their sides, and Peter was spooning him. He had an erection, and there was no way for Stiles to miss it if he woke up. Peter didn't move, though. This would be the best test of Stiles' feelings for him without having to put himself forward. </p><p>Half an hour later, Peter felt Stiles starting to wake up. He pressed back into Peter's body, and the smell of his erection filled the room. Stiles woke up slowly, rocking his ass into Peter's erection like he was trying to get him off before he even woke up. </p><p>Stiles frozen with his ass pressed to Peter's. The scent of him didn't change at all. There was no shame. No anxiousness. A minute of nothing and then, Stiles was grabbing Peter's hand and laying it on his stomach, right above the line of his boxers. He knew that Peter was awake. </p><p>"And if I said all I wanted was to cuddle you right now?" Peter asked.</p><p>"I'd be okay with that. I'd also be okay with more. Whatever you want, Dear." </p><p>Peter growled at that and rolled them to where Stiles was on his front on the bed. He held the younger man's hands above his head, pressing them into the bed as he rutted against him. Stiles submitted so easily. The smell of him turned deeper, and Peter wanted to soak in it. He rocked his cock into Stiles' ass, which rocked his cock into the bed. It was hard and fast, but Stiles only moaned through it. Peter made sure that he didn't press too hard on Stiles' injured hand, but it had graduated to where only the broken fingers were sore and splinted.</p><p>Neither of them lasted long at all, but at least Peter held on until after Stiles had come. He kept them right like they were, with his face buried in Stiles' neck until the feel of his release in his boxers was too much. </p><p>"Shower?" Peter asked. He knew that Stiles hated to shower and didn't do it nearly as much as he used to, but it was hard with his hurt hand. </p><p>"How much work do I have to do?"</p><p>"None, darling. I'll bathe you." </p><p>"Then fine and breakfast?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Of course, where ever you want." </p><p>"Pancakes and bacon." Stiles seemed to be trying to go back to sleep, so Peter forced him up and out of bed. He unwrapped Stiles' hand from the bandage he wrapped it in to sleep, just to make sure he didn't hurt it and released it from the brace as well. Peter wanted to make sure that he was fully clean. Then afterward, if Stiles didn't divulge what had made him slip into Peter's bed, Peter would talk to his father. He figured that it had something to do with Scott, but he wasn't sure what. </p><p>Stiles was all but ignored at school, but it was okay because he had the Hale family and his father on his side. It might not be as big as the family he had before, but it was enough. Just like it was enough for Peter.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! </p><p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>